PotterWeasley contre WeasleyPotter
by Vanilly
Summary: Quand le plus grand match du siècle permet de rentrer dans l'intimité de ses plus grands joueurs : c'est Colin qui s'y colle pour notre plus grand plaisir. Long OS HPRW entre amour et humour tout en tendresse
1. Default Chapter

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Potter-Weasley contre Weasley-Potter

**Rating:** R

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance /Humour/Drama.

Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Et oui, je sais encore un HP/RW et je ne promets pas que ce soit le dernier !

* * *

**Potter_-_Weasley contre Weasley_-_Potter**

* * *

****

_-_Ici Colin Creevey, en direct du stade Kennilworthy Whisp. Aujourd'hui chers supporters, nous sommes réunis pour le match du siècle ! Pourquoi du siècle ? Et bien parce que pour la première fois depuis cent cinquante ans les Canons de Chudley se sont sélectionnés pour un match de la coupe de la ligue. Ils doivent leur formidable remontée à leur gardien dit « le mur » Ronald Weasley Potter !

Et leurs adversaires d'aujourd'hui ne sont autres que les Ballycastle Bats (cris de la foule en délire). Et oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec vous ! Car nous savons tous qui est l'attrapeur de cette terrible équipe invaincue encore : le grand, le célèbre, le magnifique Harry Potter Weasley ! Dit l'éclair.

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi ce match est plus qu'exceptionnel ! C'est la première fois qu'ils vont s'affronter. C'est époustouflant, ils n'ont jamais été opposés. Mais que va t il se passer ! L'ambiance est électrique ici, la tension est présente entre les deux équipes. Je rappelle toutes deux invaincues jusqu'alors !

Harry Potter Weasley a toujours été le premier à se saisir du vif d'or. Mais c'est vrai que Northon Pinter le gardien des Ballycastle Bats n'est pas infaillible et a déjà laissé passer pas mal de souaffles cette saison. D'un autre côté chez les Canons, autant les buts sont imprenables, autant Flûty Roberts, n'est pas le plus rapide habituellement (sifflets des supporteurs de Flûty Roberts).

Oh je vous en pris, soyez honnête, je ne fais qu'énoncer les informations que n'importe qui peut observer !

Ah ah ! On m'annonce que les équipes sont bientôt prêtes, on ne devrait plus tarder à les voir arriver sur le terrain. N'oubliez pas, les Canons arriveront par l'entrée Sud du stade et les Ballycastle par l'entrée Nord. Alors dirigez bien vos multiplettes chers amis ! Personnellement, je ne sais trop quoi vous conseiller, étant donné que nos deux stars d'aujourd'hui sont tous deux capitaines de leur équipe, ils sortiront donc en même temps.

Oh ! De l'agitation, voilà l'arbitre international brésilien Makino Roupletta qui fait son entrée sur le terrain ! Il est vêtu exceptionnellement de rouge pour l'occasion. Je rappelle aux incultes qui sont parmi nous que l'uniforme des Ballycastle est vert et noir, tandis que celui des Canons est orange. Nous ne pourrons donc pas les confondre !

Oh, oh, mais que vois je dans la tribune VIP ! La famille des Potter Weasley est présente. D'ici, je peux facilement distinguer mon ex, salut Gin, oups elle est rancunière, et ses frères. Ouahh ! On pourrait presque reconstituer la meilleure équipe Gryffondor qu'il n'y ait jamais eu à Poudlard.

Tiens, en parlant de Poudlard, on peut voir son illustre directeur, le vénérable Albus Dumbledore et sa fiancée et oui, ça y ai c'est officiel : Pompom Pomfresh ! Mais il y a aussi une partie du staff enseignant, comme les non moins connus professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. Que de souvenirs ! C'est fou comme cette rencontre a mobilisé ! Heureusement que ce sont les vacances scolaires.

Non d'un caramel mou, les portes des vestiaires viennent de s'ouvrir et oui ! OUI ! OUI ! Je les vois ! Oh, c'est merveilleux, les deux équipes font le tour du stade pour saluer les spectateurs, c'est de la folie pure, il y a des cris de partout, les gradins tremblent. Puis elles se posent autour de Roupletta. Les deux capitaines sont côte à côte et on dirait un jour normal pour eux, ils se regardent amoureusement, que c'est mignon. Cependant le reste de leurs équipes respectives s'envoie des regards à couteaux tirés !

Je profite de ce temps creux pour vous présenter les équipes. Bon, commençons par les Ballycastle, avec leur capitaine attrapeur Harry Potter Weasley, dont j'ai été le créateur et le président durant presque six ans du fan club officiel ! Il nous fait un petit coucou, COUCOU HARRY ! Euh, excusez moi, je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Bon ensuite nous avons les trois poursuiveurs : Bled Xerox, France Biesheilm, Tiphany Dio. Suivi des deux batteurs Bastide Sauveur et Sonkol Kighistan. Et pour finir le gardien dont nous avons déjà parlé Northon Pinter. Vous pouvez les encourager !

Bien, merci pour eux et maintenant passons aux Canons ! Alors inutile de vous présenter celui élu par Sorcière Hebdo comme le plus beau fessier de la saison : le capitaine gardien Ron Weasley Potter. Eh ! Monsieur Potter, il est interdit de tuer le commentateur, mais que quelqu'un lui confisque sa baguette. OUF ! Merci ! J'ai échappé de justesse à la mort cher spectateurs ! Nous pouvons continuer avec les trois poursuiveuses. Et oui que des femmes : Mely Benson, Rose Burtel et Amy Lotti. Suivi par les batteurs armoire à glace : David Vercel et Phil Nave. Et bien sur (il n'a pas encore été viré mais ça ne serait tardé) Flûty Roberts !

Voilà, l'arbitre a fait les vérifications d'usage, demande aux capitaines de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils font. Mais non d'une étoile filante, ils s'embrassent ! Denis notre reporter terrain m'informe que c'est juste un petit bisou pour se souhaiter bonne chance. Est-ce que c'est légal ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, en principe les capitaines s'écrasent les phalanges et ne se visitent pas les amygdales ! On dirait que cela ne gêne pas Roupletta qui laisse s'échapper les « balles ». Ca y est, c'est parti !

_Plus tard dans le match_

Amy Lotti réceptionne le souaffle et file plus vite que la lumière vers Northon Pinter. Elle évite facilement grâce à une superbe pirouette, le cognard de Kighistan et se rapproche dangereusement. Si elle marque, le score sera de cent cinquante points pour les Canons à zéro pour les Ballycastle ! ET BUT ! C'est fait ! Cent cinquante points pour les Canons. Mais, mais que ce passe t il au plus haut là bas. Mais oui ! C'est Potter Weasley qui descend en piquet à une vitesse rocambolesque a-t-il repéré le vif d'or ?

Les supporteurs des Ballycastle l'espèrent. Car si les Canons arrivent à marquer avant, les Ballycastle ne pourront plus remonter au score !

C'est dingue, Vercel et Nave essayent de déstabiliser Potter Weasley en faisant pleuvoir sur lui une avalanche de cognards. Les batteurs des Ballycastle font rempart pour leur capitaine. Ah l'esprit de sacrifice ! On peut entendre le capitaine des Canons hurler à ses batteurs de ne pas faire de quartier et d'abattre l'ennemi, puis il se met à crier à ses poursuiveuses de mettre le paquet, mais malheureusement pour elles, l'équipe entière des Ballycastle garde les buts. Elles tentent le coup, mais le souaffle est renvoyé à l'autre extrémité du terrain !

Potter Weasley nous fait une magnifique feinte de Wronski, ne hurlez pas Mesdames, Messieurs c'est un habitué, il fait ça depuis qu'il a douze ans. Non, mais il va s'écraser ! Je veux pas voir ça ! Il tend la main, tout en freinant. Ses doigts se referment sur la petite balle dorée ! Le match est fini c'est incroyable, inimaginable ! EGALITE ! C'est une première ! Potter Weasley remonte en chandelle, le point levé ; il vient de sauver son équipe, c'est une prouesse technique. Non d'une pipe en bois …

_Plus tard dans les vestiaires des Ballycastle_

_-_Eh ! Potter ! Hurla l'entraîneur.

Harry laissa retomber sa main qui allait se saisir de la poignée pour ouvrir la porte des vestiaires et se retourna un peu énervé. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Et répondit un peu irrité :

_-_Weasley !

_-_De quoi lui demanda son entraîneur ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi son meilleur joueur, lui disait cela.

_-_Potter Weasley c'est ça mon nom !

_-_Oh, c'est pareil ! Tu t'en vas fiston ? Tu ne vas pas à la fête ?

_-_Si coach, mais pas à la même que la votre !

C'est ainsi qu'Harry sortit des vestiaires sous les rires de ses coéquipiers. Dès qu'il fut dans le hall, les flashs des paparazzis crépitèrent et les questions fusèrent.

_-_Monsieur Potter Weasley par ici, s'il vous plait !

Pour une fois Harry qui commençait à s'habituer plus ou moins bien à la présence de tous ces journalistes, allait se prêter au jeu en attendant la sortie de son époux. Mais la jeune photographe, n'eut pas le temps de le prendre de face. Elle n'eut que le profil du jeune attrapeur car la porte du vestiaire des Canons venait de laisser passer son capitaine, tout sourire à la vue d'Harry l'attendant.

Les photographes et les journalistes ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle qui se jouait devant eux. Il faut dire que les deux jeunes hommes étaient plutôt discrets sur leur vie privée et les photos d'eux ensembles étaient rares.

Sans se quitter des yeux et sans se départir du sourire tendre qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ils se prirent la main et tournèrent le dos au parterre de personnes qui les observaient et transplanèrent. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin en fait, ils atterrirent dans la cuisine du Terrier où était rassemblée leur famille. Mais à peine arrivés, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme s'ils venaient de se retrouver après une longue absence.

_-_Ca y ai on l'a fait constata Ron en embrassant les cheveux bruns.

_-_Oui on la fait répéta pensivement Harry.

_-_On devrait arrêter de dire « on l'a fait » à tout va, ça peut être ambigu rigola le roux.

_-_Mais n'était-ce pas ton intention amour ? Lui répondit-il en se mettant à rire bêtement dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

_-_Que vous l'ayez fait ou pas, c'était un très beau match les enfants, intervint Madame Weasley. Bon, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour passer à table.

_-_Ah ! C'est une très bonne idée maman passons à table s'enthousiasma Ron lâchant Harry pour s'installer à table, sous les regards moqueurs des convives.

_-_Et voilà, à peine six mois de mariage et me voilà déjà délaissé pour un rôti se lamenta Harry d'un ton tragique. Epoux indigne va ! Ce qui comme à l'accoutumée arracha des sourires tendres à toute la famille. A tous sauf à Hermione.

_-_Dites donc les supers stars, vous êtes bien calmes, ça ne vous ressemble pas ! Vous vous rendez bien compte de ce qui c'est passé cette après midi ! Même moi qui suis un peu réfractaire au Quiddich, le match m'a …. Mais, attendez un peu vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça … vous n'avez pas osé. Pas sans m'en parler balbutia Hermione.

_-_Attention mon ogre, emballes les victuailles et prépares toi à détaller, je crois que ça va chauffer pour notre matricule ! prévint Harry.

_-_Mais non, Mione, lui répondit Ron. Nous n'avions rien prévu, on te le jure ! Mione pourquoi t'es en colère minauda Ron, tout en se reculant le plus loin possible de sa meilleure amie qui avait sa baguette en main, et dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais c'est vrai que c'était génial, c'était la solution miracle ! Bye ! Et sur ceux, ils transplanèrent chez eux.

_-_Ils vont pas s'en tirer comme ça, ils vont payer ! S'écria la petite brune.

_-_Allons ma chérie ne soit pas si dure avec eux ! Lui répondit Charlie enlaçant sa future femme.

_-_Charlie, ne te mêles pas de ça. JE me vengerais, je suis sûre que le mot CAFARD, écrit en pustule sur le visage de ces deux imbéciles serait du meilleur effet possible ! Dit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

_-_Allons ma puce !

_-_Ca y ai, je tiens mon idée ! Ils vont souffrir. A nous deux Colin ! Je vous laisse, je vais au bureau.

_-_Mais ma puce, protesta Charlie, en vain.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit

_-_Bienvenue dans le monde Potter-Weasley contre Weasley-Potter lui répondit Ginny. Allons Charlie tu te doutais bien qu'en demandant Hermione en mariage, tu héritais aussi de Ron et Harry en cadeau ! Bon courage, quand on les a surnommé le trio infernal de Poudlard, c'est pas pour rien ! Les jumeaux et Neuville approuvèrent vigoureusement les propos de la jolie rousse.

De leur côté Ron et Harry arrivèrent chez eux inconscients de la terrible épreuve qui les attendait.

_-_Tu sais dit Ron en se dirigeant vers le grand canapé rouge du salon sans lâcher son époux. C'est vrai qu'on s'est bien débrouillé aujourd'hui.

_-_N'est ce pas ! Lui lança Harry en même temps qu'un regard incendiaire.

_-_Oui, est d'ailleurs laisses moi te montrer à quel point j'ai frissonné quand je t'ai vu remonter le point levé. D'un coup sec, il tira Harry par le bras pour le faire basculer sur ses genoux.

_-_Ah oui, donc si je comprend bien, tu es fier de moi. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui sois fier. J'adore te voir concentrer pour ne pas laisser passer le souaffle. Un peu comme quand tu me fais l'amour lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le roux laissa échapper un grognement et s'empara des douces lèvres de son époux pour un baiser prenant qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient un pique nique improvisé sur le canapé entrecoupé de rires, de regards tendres et de baisers plus ou moins sages, la chouette d'Hermione atterrit devant eux avec un message de cette dernière.

_-_Tiens, qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda Ron en l'attrapant.

_-_Méfis toi, le prévint le brun, c'est peut être une bombe et sur ses paroles il éclata de rire.

_-_Toi, ce soir, tu es vraiment déchaîné, attends que j'arrive on va voir si tu as toujours envie de rire. Le regard lubrique que lui lança Ron coupa le fou rire d'Harry et le fit frémir d'anticipation. Il adorait quand Ron prenait les choses en mains.

_-_Oh !

_-_Quoi ? Demanda le brun inquiet.

_-_Et bien, elle dit que cette fois, elle n'a pas pu faire barrage et qu'il nous faut donner un interview. Mais elle dit que c'est bon et qu'elle a pu choisir le journaliste. Il sera là demain à 14H.

_-_Oh, il manquait plus que ça, un abruti qui va nous poser des questions sur notre vie privée et qui va tout mélanger à sa sauce !

Le lendemain, ils étaient prêts à recevoir l'inconnu, ils avaient préparé leur discours. Et avaient prévu les menaces au cas échéant. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Caramel leur elfe de maison fit entrer un jeune homme blond au sourire niais qui regardait partout l'air très avide.

Harry se pencha vers Ron :

_-_Cet appareil photo me dit quelque chose.

_-_Harry planques toi, c'est Colin !

Harry dans un acte de bravoure que personne ne lui connaissait, plongea derrière le canapé. Mais il n'avait pas réagit assez vite et le flash les éblouit.

_-_Colin ! Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Hurla Ron au bord de l'hystérie.

_-_Je te préviens dit Harry en sortant sa tête de derrière le dossier du canapé, si tu parles encore une fois d'une certaine partie du corps de mon époux je t'ensorcelle ! C'est clair ?

_-_On s'emballe pas vous deux. Je comprends pas, c'est Hermione qui m'a dit que vous vouliez que j'écrive un article sur votre « grande histoire d'amour » répondit Colin en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts et en accentuant sur grande histoire d'amour.

_-_QUOI ! S'écrièrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry

_-_J'y crois pas, comment elle a pu nous faire ça.

_-_Bon, alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Colin, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

_-_Ben, nous on a rien demandé se renfrogna Harry et puis sans vouloir te vexer je n'ai pas du tout mais pas du tout confiance aux journalistes. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu es journaliste ?

_-_En réalité, je suis journaliste au Quiddich magasine à travers les siècles. Commenter des matchs, c'est un surplus qui paye bien !

_-_Oh, c'est vrai, tu t'en sors bien. Approuva Ron sous le regard meurtrier d'un certain brun.

_-_Bien sur, je prêche pour ma paroisse, mais cette interview permettrait de faire taire les rumeurs et vous pourrez contrôler ce que j'écrirais. Après tout, je vous dois bien ça, vous m'avez supporté pendant six ans !

_-_M'en parle pas repris Ron, tu étais devenu le cauchemar d'Harry. Il peut affronter n'importe quel mangemort, n'importe quel seigneur des ténèbres, n'importe quelles créatures, mais depuis qu'il te connaît, il a peur des appareils photos !

_-_C'est bon, dite le moi si je vous dérange, bouda Harry qui était sorti de derrière le canapé. Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit : C'est OK pour moi. Et puis ça fera les pieds à Herm.

_-_Pareil pour moi renchérit Ron.

_-_Bon alors par quoi on commence ? demanda Colin sortant sa plume à Papotte. Les deux autres se regardaient mal à l'aise. Pourquoi pas par une anecdote sur votre vie de couple pour commencer.

_-_Hihihi ! Ne pu se retenir Ron

_-_Quoi demanda le brun surpris par le rire de son compagnon.

_-_Tu te souviens de ce jour où j'ai voulu organiser un week end romantique, parce qu'on se voyait plus assez !

_-_Bien sûr que je me souviens. Comment oublier cette soirée : rien ne s'est passé comme prévu !

_-_Oui, sauf le début.

_-_Quoi que !

_-_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé questionna Colin.

Fou rire contenu de la part d'Harry et grimace de la part de Ron.

_-_Et bien reprit Harry. Ron m'avait annoncé qu'il avait réservé au Château Enchanté pour le week end. J'étais aux anges. Un week end que tous les deux, nous en avions tellement besoin et dans cet endroit tellement romantique !

_-_Mais ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'est que le Château Enchanté allait envoyer une lettre de confirmation. Et notre courrier c'est Hermione qui le gère. Ajouta Ron en secouant légèrement la tête.

_-_Oui et comme nous ne lui en avions pas parlé, elle a cru à une blague d'un de nos fans et a annulé ! S'exclama Harry revivant la scéne.

_-_J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir quand elle nous l'a annoncé, en plus fière d'elle, comme si à elle seule, elle avait résolu le complot du siècle.

_-_Et, surtout, je me souviens de ce qu'elle nous as dit : « et bien les garçons, pourquoi vous faites cette tête, j'ai raté quelque chose ? » dit Harry imitant sa meilleure amie.

_-_C'est sûr que c'est rude constata Colin.

_-_S'il n'y avait que ça. Mais non ! Ron ne s'est pas avoué vaincu. Non, il a réussi à éloigner Hermione et nous à concocter une petite soirée.

_-_J'ai même cuisiné ! La table était mise, j'avais enfilé ma chemise rouge celle qu'Harry …. euh …. Enfin ma chemise rouge quoi. Balbutia Ron en prenant une jolie teinte rouge tomate bien mure.

_-_Celle dans laquelle je ne lui résiste pas ajouta malicieusement Harry.

_-_RRHH ! Bref, je continue ?

_-_Oui je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé demanda Colin les yeux brillant de curiosité.

_-_Et bien quand je suis rentré de l'entraînement, inutile de dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris reprit Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_-_Et là, la première tuile de la soirée ! Pendant que je préparais le dîner, Harry a décidé d'aller prendre un bain. Alors que je m'afférais autour du rôti, il m'a appelé ou plutôt tu as hurlé mon prénom si je me souviens bien se moqua le gardien.

_-_Eh ! S'écria Harry en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule. Et oui, j'aurais mieux fait de me débrouiller seul !

_-_Que c'est il passé exactement demanda Colin de plus en plus content d'être là.

_-_Et bien, reprit Ron. Je suis monté en courant priant pour ne pas tomber sur une araignée. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, cette maison n'était encore qu'une ruine moldu à l'abandon. Mais en fait c'était pas ça. Superman que voici avait coupé le robinet d'eau, donc la maison menaçait d'être inondée. Alors comme je suis son chevalier en armure blanche, j'ai pris l'initiative d'aller couper l'arrivée d'eau générale de la maison qui est dans le jardin…

_-_C'est bizarre, moi je me souviens pas exactement de la même chose commença Harry rêveur. Moi ce dont je me souviens, c'est vrai que tu es parti pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, tu es réapparu, tu m'as regardé de cette façon que j'adore et tu m'as dit : _ce soir tu es vraiment superbe_. Et j'ai craqué encore une fois !

_-_Oui, tu m'as sauté dessus et nous sommes descendus ensemble à l'arrivée d'eau.

_-_Et là mon dieu ce que j'ai pu rire ! Dit le brun se mordant les joues pour ne pas laisser échapper le rire qui menaçait.

_-_Oh, c'est bon ronchonna Ron.

_-_Que c'est t il passé ? Demanda colin.

_-_Oh ! Et bien Ron a voulu jouer les gros bras, il s'est donc saisi de la manivelle….

_-_Mais arrêtes de te marrer Harry ! Je reprends, puisque le sans cœur que tu est, est incapable de continuer. Je me suis donc mis à genoux à côté de la manivelle. Mais arrêtes de rire, c'est vrai, j'avoue j'ai eu un peu de mal, mais j'y suis arrivé….

_-_Oui, reprit Harry entre deux fous rires. Il y est arrivé et quand il a voulu se relever, il s'est cogné la tête sur le panneau de bois. Et pas un petit peu, j'ai cru qu'il s'était fendu le crâne. Ca l'a mis en rogne et pour se venger du panneau, il lui a donné un coup de poing. Il a hurlé ! Et là, le plus drôle, c'est qu'il a enchaîné avec rage par un autre coup de poing. C'était d'un comique, quand il s'est mis a sauté sur lui-même sur un pied, agitant une main et l'autre sur la tête…

_-_Mais, un héros est un héros, alors il s'est quand même arrêté de rire à un moment. Et il m'a traîné jusqu'à la cuisine où il m'a indélicatement posé une poche de glace sur la tête. Et si je me souviens bien ce que tu m'as dis : bon ben, pendant que ta deuxième tête pousse et que les os de ta main se ressoudent je vais passer à autre chose !

_-_Ron ! Tu vas quand même pas raconter ça ! Le coupa Harry indigné. Si tu le fais, c'est le canapé qui t'attend ce soir !

_-_On verra bien. Pour continuer la petite histoire, Harry est redescendu quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir plus que moulant. Se souvint le rouquin.

_-_C'est bon ! C'est vrai, il n'en restait qu'un au magasin, je l'ai pris, même s'il n'était pas à ma taille.

_-_Et je précise se moqua Ron, une taille en dessous de la sienne, il n'arrivait même plus à marcher. Alors j'ai volé à son secours pour défaire les premiers boutons. On s'est marré !

_-_Oui, mais la suite a été moins drôle grommela l'attrapeur.

_-_Tu l'as dit ! Se souvint Ron le fou rire le guettant.

_-_Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Pour une fois, j'ai voulu faire un geste romantique. Alors j'ai voulu le soulever, ce lourdo ! Pour le monter dans notre chambre. Je m'y suis repris à plusieurs fois et je ne l'ai pas soulevé. Par contre je me suis fait un tour de rein !

_-_Ouais, j'ai eu une de ses peurs, quand je l'ai vu s'effondrer de douleur. Tous mes plus mauvais souvenirs sont remontés à la surface d'un coup ! Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry lui embrassa la main avant de continuer.

_-_Tu parles, tu as eu peur sur le coup ! Mais après toi et tes idées tordues, pire que les jumeaux ! Sourit Harry.

_-_Oui, mais ça a marché ! Exulta le rouquin tout sourire.

_-_Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu as fait Ron ? Demanda Colin impatient.

_-_Et bien, j'ai lu dans un livre moldu d'Hermione, une technique qui consiste à masser une personne en lui marchant sur le dos.

_-_J'étais pas chaud au début, tu vois le morceau dit Harry en désignant Ron du doigt.

_-_Quoi, qu'est ce que veut dire ça. Je ne suis pas gros, mais musclé. C'est différent ! S'offusqua t il. Mais en tout cas, ça a marché. Tout s'est décoincé. Et tu as été très, très mauvais joueur. Je me souviens que pour t'encourager je te disais : « laisse la douleur s'effriter » et toi, tu m'as répondu : « c'est pas la douleur qui s'effrite, c'est ma colonne vertébrale ».

_-_C'est vrai ! Et moi qui croyais que le pire dans cette soirée était derrière nous ! rit le brun.

_-_Parce qu'il vous est encore arrivé des trucs durant cette soirée ! S'étonna le reporteur.

_-_Encore deux mésaventures si je me souviens bien.

_-_Ne m'en parle pas ! Alors, pendant, quoi, cinq bonnes minutes nous avons cru pouvoir passer une fin de soirée torride à défaut d'être romantique.

_-_Oui, mais c'était sans compter le rôti que nous avions oublié. Et il y a eu le feu dans la cuisine. Bon ça nous a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Et de toute façon nous n'avions plus faim.

_-_Plus exactement, nous n'avions plus faim de nourriture, mais faim l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes remontés, ce qui a pris un certain temps.

_-_Pourquoi voulu savoir Colin.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rougir en se regardant de biais.

_-_Oh comprit Colin. Et après ?

_-_Après et bien ça a été le bouquet du cocotier !

_-_J'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour dit Ron en se couvrant la tête signe de désespoir.

_-_Mais racontez moi !

_-_Oh, et bien on avait bien reprit les choses quand tout à coup, il y a eu des cris expliqua Harry avec des gestes.

_-_On aurait dit un cochon qu'on égorge, se rappela Ron.

_-_ Il a fallu que je te menace de faire ceinture, pour que tu acceptes de descendre demander à ton frère ce qu'il faisait à hurler sous notre fenêtre ! C'est vrai quoi comment se concentrer avec tout ce boucan.

_-_Un de tes frères ! S'exclama Colin.

_-_Ne m'en parle pas se lamenta Ron. Qu'elle honte ! Sans dec, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait fait ça !

_-_C'est un souvenir encore trop horrible pour lui dit Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et l'entourant de ses bras. Ce qui s'est passé en réalité. C'est que Charlie le frère de Ron faisait des tentatives désespérées pour séduire Hermione depuis notre mariage. Et là, il a eu l'idée de venir chanter la sérénade à Herm, mais manque de pot pour lui elle n'était pas là, et c'est nous qu'il a saoulé pendant un quart d'heure.

_-_Nous sommes descendus pour lui parler mais il ne nous a pas laissé en placer une, il chantait, chantait…

_-_Faux bien sûr ! Finalement heureusement qu'Herm n'était pas là !

_-_Et c'est là que je me suis souvenu pourquoi je t'aime dit amoureusement Ron à Harry. Dans les situations de crises, il sait toujours quoi faire. Et là, il a attrapé sa baguette et a arrosé Charlie avec de grands jets d'eau. Charlie a protesté, alors Harry a augmenté la puissance du jet. Quand Charlie s'est enfin tu, Harry a arrêté l'eau, mais mon abruti de frère a réouvert la bouche. C'était rigolo, Harry et Charlie se faisaient face et à chaque fois que Charlie ouvrait simplement la bouche, Harry l'arrosait ! Expliqua Ron ses lèvres étiraient en un immense sourire au souvenir de l'humiliation de son frères aîné.

_-_J'ai dû faire ça quatre fois avant qu'il ne parte !

_-_Et il a bien fait de partir, puisqu'il a trouvé Herm au Terrier et depuis ils sont fiancés.

_-_Mais pour nous, notre soirée romantico-torride était foutue dés que nos têtes ont touché l'oreiller, nous nous sommes endormis comme des bébés épuisés mais heureux.

_-_Car dans les bras l'un de l'autre conclut Ron

_-_Ouah, c'est dingue. Mais dites moi tous les deux vous parlez beaucoup d'Hermione, mais si je me souviens bien, avant la bataille finale Ron, tu sortais avec elle.

_-_Oh, mais c'est une longue histoire ! Qui commence demanda Harry.

_-_Je crois que pour le début, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi, j'interviendrais de temps en temps.

_-_OK. Bon, par où commencer. Par ce qui m'a marqué le plus. Ton enlèvement ! S'écra le brun.

_Mi flash-back, mi narration. Emotions d'Harry.( Interventions de Ron en italique)_

Harry pris une grande inspiration, il avait eu tellement peur. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de cette époque, quand Ron et Hermione étaient entrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, main dans la main. Il avait même était jusqu'à leur dire : Et bien c'est pas trop tôt tout les deux ! C'est vrai depuis sa quatrième année, il attendait que ses deux amis se déclarent c'était comme ça, dans la logique des choses. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire pour une fois qu'une chose se déroulait normalement autour de lui !

Bien sûr ça le dérangeait un peu. Il avait peur de les perdre tous les deux, de les voir s'éloigner. Pas de la jalousie, non ! Bien sur que si de la jalousie, mais à l'époque il ne le savait pas. Le pire était sans doute quand ils passaient plusieurs heures à s'embrasser, on aurait dit que le monde autour d'eux pouvait s'écrouler, ils ne le remarqueraient pas.

Et bizarrement, Harry avait l'impression de perdre Ron. C'était le rouquin qui petit à petit devenait distant avec lui, pas Hermione au contraire on aurait dit que la jeune fille faisait tout pour qu'ils passent le plus de temps possible ensemble.

_-Bien entendu, Mione savait, et tandis que moi j'avais honte de mes sentiments pour mon meilleur ami, elle faisait son possible pour me rapprocher de toi ajouta le rouquin_

La vie suivait son cours, tranquillement, Voldemort attaquait, l'ordre ripostait, le ministère était toujours en retrait, enfin bref rien d'inhabituel quoi. Jusqu'à ce jour ! Ginny sortait avec un Serdaigle septième année Amaury que Ron ne pouvait pas sentir, il avait donc prit Ginny par le bras et été parti à la recherche du jeune homme pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Alors Hermione et Harry l'attendaient patiemment dans la grande Salle en papotant joyeusement sur leur projet pour la prochaine sortie. Quand, Ginny avait fait irruption dans la grande salle en hurlant et en pleurant. Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle, toutes les maisons confondues appréhendaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

La jeune femme s'était précipitée vers Harry et Hermione. Des mangemorts s'étaient introduit dans l'école, avaient tué Amaury sous ses yeux, mais surtout avaient enlevé Ron. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Hermione avait pris Ginny dans ses bras et la berçait en laissant ses propres larmes couler. Harry, lui était devenu livide au fur et à mesure du récit de la petite rousse. Puis, il se leva brusquement et sorti de la salle, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le bureau de son directeur, qu'il soupçonnait d'être déjà au courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, réunion de crise dans le bureau dictatorial. Les professeurs voulaient établir un plan, Harry voulait foncer dans le tas, ne supportant pas de savoir Ron entre les mains de Voldemort, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il devait subir et tout ça pour lui, encore. Comment ferait il s'il devait le perdre. Non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Finalement ce fut Hermione qui trancha. Elle était restée calme mais face au manque de réactions rapides, elle se leva furibonde attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise pour le forcer à lui faire face, puis lui hurla dans les oreilles :

_-_Fais comme tu le sens, mais va le chercher ! Va chercher ton amour !

_-_Euh … ton amour rectifia le brun.

**_-_**Ton amour, mon amour, notre amour, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des jeux de mots débiles HARRY !

_-_Mais Herm….

_-_Sauve le souffla la jeune fille au bord de l'hystérie.

Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme sorti précipitamment de la pièce et se précipita dans sa chambre, récupéra un pull, sa cape d'invisibilité, et son balai. Il sauta par la fenêtre au moment même où le professeur Mc Gonagall entrait dans la chambre pour l'arrêter. Voyons, voyons si ces cours d'occlumencie et de légimencie ont servi à quelque chose, si je fais tomber mes barrières. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour que son esprit localise le mage noir.

Sans perdre une minute, il lança son balai à la vitesse maximale pour rejoindre le repère de Voldemort. Par où commencer ses recherches dans ce désert de pierres grises froides. Mais pour une fois le destin fut de son côté, car il vit passer deux mangemort avec un plateau parlant du repas pour le prisonnier. Il les suivi discrètement. Mais ce qu'il vu, le fit sortir de ses gongs. Un mangemort penché sur le corps inanimé de Ron, levant le point prêt à l'abattre sur le visage déjà bien tuméfié de son ami. Quand le coup s'abattit, il sembla à Harry que c'était sa mâchoire qui avait reçu le coup. Son cœur s'était brisé aussi facilement qu'une fiole de potion. En même temps, une rage folle prenait naissance entre ses tripes et remontait en lui. Comment avaient ils pu toucher à Ron ? L'être le plus pur, le plus tendre, le plus fidèle qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer dans sa courte vie.

Alors, il brandi sa baguette et sans un seul à priori, il lança l'avada kedavra sur l'homme en noir. Sans une once de douceur il poussa le corps d'un coup de pied dégoûté pour s'approcher du rouquin. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et avec une infinie douceur, il le souleva en l'appelant.

_-Je me souviens quand j'ai entendu ta voix, au début, je croyais que c'était encore une de leurs ruses pour me faire dire quelque chose sur toi. Mais dès que tu as posé ta main sur ma joue, j'ai senti cette vague de chaleur rassurante caractéristique quand tu es à mes côtés, j'étais en sécurité._

Comme sécurité, il y aurait pu y avoir mieux. Harry était tellement absorbé par les longs cils roux qui papillonnaient sur deux magnifiques turquoises égarées. Il ne vit donc pas l'autre mangemort s'approcher derrière lui prêt à l'embrocher avec une épée. Mais le grand roux le vit, il regroupa ses dernières forces pour faire basculer le brun, prêt à laisser la lame s'enfouir dans ses chairs pour sauver le brun. Mais la chance était apparemment de retour puisque la lame glissa entre son flanc et son bras pour s'enfoncer dans le sol. De surprise l'homme lâcha le pommeau de l'arme. Harry toujours sur les fesses regardait la scène surréaliste qui se passait devant ses yeux, trop occupé à ne pas faire une crise cardiaque tant il avait cru perdre son … ami … oui ami-reux. Non, il y réfléchirait après. Puis tout se passa en accéléré, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour savoir la place qu'occupait Ron dans sa vie, il ne vit pas l'homme dégainer sa baguette et la pointer sur lui. Alors qu'il se voyait mourir bêtement, il vit l'homme tomber à genoux, c'est là qu'il aperçu Ron agenouillé au sol tenant encore l'épée dans ses mains qui se recouvraient petit à petit du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie de l'homme. Mais cet effort avait épuisé ce qu'il restait d'énergie dans son corps et le rouquin perdit connaissance.

Sans perdre une minute et sans savoir comment non plus, Harry le ramena à Poudlard. Leur arrivé fit sensation, il faut dire qu'un Harry Potter faisant exploser un vitrail de la grande salle à l'heure du dîner pour pénétrer sur son balai couvert de sang, grelottant et portant un colis imaginaire, cela fait un peu jaser. Dumbledore et McGonagall se levèrent d'un bon et se précipitent vers le centre de la salle où Harry s'était posé. La première chose que lui cria sa directrice de maison fut :

_-_Monsieur Potter cent points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Mais le dit Monsieur Potter tourna simplement le dos à son professeur, se fichant éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. De sa baguette, il fit l'éviter une chose invisible et de dirigeait vers l'infirmerie suivit de ses deux professeurs. Mais tous purent clairement entendre les quelques paroles que le survivant prononça :

_-_Harry plus un, Voldemort deux morts ! Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard inquiet mais ne relevèrent pas.

Dès qu'il passa la porte de l'infirmerie, il déposa Ron sur le lit inoccupé au côté de celui où était endormi Ginny à qui Madame Pomfresh avait administré un calmant. Hermione la veillait. Quand elle le vit, elle leva vers lui un regard empreint d'inquiétude et de larmes. Il lui rendit un sourire las et désabusé, puis il retira la cape. Pompom hurla et se mit de suite en action autour du blessé. Dumbledore lui, lui lança le regard « tu m'a déçu tu sais ». Mais les beaux yeux verts d'Harry ne se remplirent pas de culpabilité comme il s'y était attendu au contraire, il s'attira un mauvais regard de la part du jeune homme.

Finalement l'infirmière revint en leur disant qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

_-_Ca, ça m'étonnerais, je ne sais pas comment on va vivre après ce qu'on a fait…. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'installa prêt du rouquin, glissant sa main dans une des siennes.

_-Dès que je me suis réveillé, je t'ai cherché. Tu t'étais endormi, la tête sur mon lit. Mon dieu ce que j'étais heureux que tu sois vivant._

A partir de là, accord tacite entre nous, nous avions tué l'un pour l'autre. Sans regret, mais nous avions tué quand même. Ce que nous ne savions pas c'est que nous allions tuer encore….

Hermione et Ron était redevenu le couple parfait de Gryffondor. Et moi je passais mon temps à observer. Et je crois que c'est là que mon subconscient a mit des mots sur mes sentiments pour Ron. Et je me suis mis à le regarder de façon plus détaillé, de ses cheveux roux soyeux que j'avais envie d'ébouriffer, de ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice et de joie de vivre. Cette petite ligne sur son front plissé quand l'inquiétude se peint sur son visage encore enfantin. Sur sa haute stature rassurante que Ginny avait beau qualifié de grand roux décharné, pour moi, il n'était pas maigre mais élancé … Et c'est aussi à cette période que j'ai cru devenir encore plus taré que je ne l'étais déjà. Car j'engageais fréquemment conversation avec ma conscience surtout quand je regardais Ron. Et c'était du style :

_-_Ce regard tendre est il pour moi

_-_Pas possible, il aime Hermione. Il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi. Je ne suis que son ami.

_-_Oui, mais pour moi aussi, il reste mon ami.

_-_Ben pourtant je l'aime !

_-_Non, de Merlin depuis quand mon amitié s'est elle transformée en amour ?

_-_Depuis toujours crétin !

_-_Merde !

Puis tout a quand même était très vite avec l'entraînement intensif puisque la bataille finale était imminente ….

_Retour à l'interview _

_-_ Et heureusement que la bataille finale était imminente sinon je crois que je serai devenu dingue, il me fallait un peu d'action ou alors c'était peut être Herm qui allait m'étriper à force d'entendre vanter les mérites d'Harry à longueur de journée. Ajouta Ron un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_-_C'est vrai que la confrontation nous a permis à tous de nous libérer de plusieurs façons. Mais ça n'a pas était une partie de plaisirs, mais nous avons vaincu.

_-_Oui et c'est justement une semaine après que notre histoire a débuté pour de bon si je me souviens bien. Intervint Ron.

_-_Je crois que là c'est toi que devrais raconter l'autre partie de la construction de notre couple amour, car moi mes souvenirs sont flous de cette soirée là ! Sourit Harry rougissant légèrement.

_-_Tes souvenirs sont flous questionna Colin intrigué.

_-_Colin, tu te souviens de la grande soirée donnée par Dumby pour fêter la victoire et bien je crois qu'Harry est bien il ….

_-_Et bien j'en avais plus que marre de mes sentiments à sens unique et j'ai eu un coup de cafard. Alors finalement j'ai pris une des plus grandes décisions de ma vie c'est-à-dire : me bourrer la gueule. Dit solennellement Harry.

_-_Ne me parle pas d'une grande décision. Je me souviens de cette soirée comme si c'était hier.

_Flash-back de Ron_

J'étais encore collé à Herm qui m'exhortait pour sa santé mentale d'aller parler à Harry. J'avais passé la moitié de la soirée à l'observer vider verre sur verre Et tout d'un coup, il s'est décidé à bouger. Il a traversé la grande salle presque en courant. Et pire que tout, j'ai vu Malfoy le suivre Alors je me suis décollé d'Herm. Ce blond décoloré aller jouer un mauvais tour à Harry.

_-_EH Potter attends !

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux blondie ?

_-_Non, mais ça va pas ! Pour qui tu te prends de m'appeler ainsi.

_-_Wouah ! Malfoy tes cheveux y sont l'air doux ! Lui répondit Harry s'avançant vers lui la démarche chaloupée. Et tendant la main vers le haut du crâne du blond. Qui grâce à un contortionnement réussi à éviter la main du brun du brun.

_-_Non, mais t'es vraiment pas bien, faut te faire soigner Potty ! Hurla t il

_-_Roh, t'es pas drôle Malfoy continua la brun sur sa lancée. Oh la, la, t'as les yeux bleus, enfin pas aussi jolis que ceux de Ron. C'est un autre style ajouta t il les yeux plissés, le visage à quelques millimètres de celui du blond, concentré sur sa comparaison. Le blond lui était totalement tétanisé par la situation. Ouais, sont mieux ceux de Ron ! Affirma Harry heureux de sa découverte. Ce qui fut la goutte d'eau pour le pauvre préfet en chef qui s'éloigna brutalement du Survivant-Qui-Maintenant-à-Vaincu.

_-_Mais t'es vraiment Cinglé ! Me comparer moi à cette belette … berk !

La remarque ne plut pas à Harry, puisque ce dernier se mit à pleurer.

_-_T'es méchant Malfoy, les belettes c'est très gentil et très doux comme animal !

_-_Quoi demanda bêtement le blond qui se demandait vraiment s'il n'était pas subitement entré dans une dimension parallèle.

_-_Et puis ajouta le brun parti dans son délire les fouines et les belettes ça se ressemble ! Moi, personnellement j'aime particulièrement une « belette » dit il sur le ton de la confidence.

_-_Potter, mais tu es saoul ! Constata Draco, qui commençait à ne plus du tout trouver drôle cette situation. Depuis quand le Survivant le chouchou du monde sorcier se confiait il à lui ! Il était censé être méchant au nom de Serpentar !

_-_Je suis pas saoul, un peu gaie c'est tout ronchonna le brun qui s'étala sur lui. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit qu'une voix tonitruante retentie dans le couloir.

_-_Malfoy éloigne toi tout de suite d'Harry !

_-_Tiens voilà la super belette qui viens te sauver Potter ironisa t il. Mais pour son plus grand malheur le brun tourna la tête et demanda d'une voix joyeuse, les yeux brillants d'espoir :

_-_C'est vrai ? Où ?

_-_T'inquiètes Weasley, je te le laisse. J'en ai ma claque de jouer à la nounou du pochard ! Et sur ce, il fit basculer « l'ivrogne » dans les bras de son ami. Et il parti à grandes enjambées vers la grande salle.

Mais Ron fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de son ami, qui était toujours étalé entre ses bras.

_-_Ron, c'est bien toi ? Lui demanda t il d'une voix fluette.

_-_Euh ... oui … Le brun ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se blotti plus étroitement dans les bras de son ami, le nez dans son cou et se mit à rire niaisement.

_-_Quoi demanda le préfet essayant de maîtriser ses hormones.

_-_Tu sens bon pouffa le brun. Qui devint complètement hilare lui seul sait pourquoi.

_- _Merci euh …Bon, Harry désolé de te dire ça, mais ce soir la fête c'est finie pour toi je te ramène au dortoir. Aller viens.

_-_NON !

_-_S'il te plait Harry supplia le roux complètement décontenancé par l'attitude de don ami.

_-_Seulement si tu me portes….

_-_Hein ?

_-_SEULEMENT SI TU ME PORTES !

_-_Mais ne cris pas chuchota le rouquin en regardant partout autour de lui, mais heureusement la musique de la soirée avait couvert les cris du brun. D'accord, d'accord, grimpe sur mon dos.

Le brun s'exécuta, mais il était tellement bourré qu'il n'arrivait pas à se tenir seul. Alors avec un sourire tendre, tout en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire, le roux se pencha et souleva le brun. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dortoir Harry demanda :

_-_Dis pourquoi à moi tu ne m'a pas donné de surnom.

_-_Pardon ? Interrogea le roux complètement perdu par l'attitude du Survivant.

_-_Ben oui, Hermione tu l'appelles mon lapinou. Moi tu m'as pas donné de petit nom bouda t il.

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant comment réagir à cette demande.

_-_Un surnom comment ça demanda t il pour gagner du temps.

_-_Ben un petit nom mignon. Je sais pas moi, d'un animal poilu tout doux. Dis est ce que tu es en train de rire de moi par hasard ?

_-_Mais non… attends laisse moi réfléchir que pense tu de poussin ?

_-_Non, je suis quand même le Survivant n'oublis pas ça!

Et ce fut comme ça tout le long du chemin jusqu'à que Ron le dépose sur son lit délicatement.

_-_Bon alors s'impatienta le brun.

_-_Alors que pense tu de chaton demanda sensuellement le roux en se penchant vers le brun pour lui retirer sa lourde cape.

Le brun rougit et fit tomber son ami sur le lit à ses côtés.

_-_Moi aussi je t'ai donné un surnom souffla t il

_-_Ah oui…

_-_Moi je voudrais t'appeler tout le temps comme ça, mais je crois pas que tu aimerais.

_-_Dis moi, l'encouragea t il.

_-_Non, c'est rien du tout.

_-_Harry, s'impatienta t il.

_-_Tu dors avec moi ?

_-_Euh, si tu veux oui, mais à condition que tu me dises le surnom que tu m'a donné. Répondit le rouquin se demandant où tout ça allait les mener.

_-_D'accord, mais alors une fois qu'on sera couché et que les bougies seront éteintes. Et je veux que tu me fasse la promesse de ne pas me haïr, ni de me rejeter, je ne le supporterais pas d'accord ?

_-_Harry quoi qu'il se passe tu sais que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ta présence, tu es mon meilleur ami.

_-_Justement, je suis ton meilleur ami donc je peux me permettre de te dire que parfois tu es un peu étroit d'esprit.

_-_Je suis pas étroit d'esprit s'emporta le rouquin…

_-_Amour calme toi voyons, c'est pas une criti…. Harry ne termina pas sa phrase prenant conscience que sa langue avait était plus vite que son esprit. Il amena ses mains sur sa bouche espérant peut être effacer toute trace de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_Harry …

_-_Non, c'est… euh … ma langue a fourché le coupa t il tentant de se justifier (Merde, qu'est ce que je peux être crétin, c'est peut être une malédiction de Voldemort).

Le brun essaya de s'éloigner de son ami, il ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans ses si merveilleux yeux azurs. Il tremblait.

_-_Chut ! Calme toi Harry ! Ca va ? Est-ce mon surnom ? Demanda t il timidement n'osant pas y croire.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Comment se sortir de là. Mais il n'eu pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, il se sentit tiré vers l'arrière pour tomber allongé dans les bras de Ron qui lui embrassa les cheveux.

_-_Dors maintenant, tu cogiteras plus tard chaton.

Le lendemain matin Harry avait un gueule de bois d'enfer et ne se souvenait pas de tout. Mais pour une fois Ron avait l'intention de croire Hermione et sa bonne étoile. Et donc de tenter sa chance. Il entraîna donc Harry dans le parc. Ce dernier le suivi sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivés au bord du lac, Ron prit la parole :

_-_Chaton, écoute ce que je vais te dire je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais….. Harry qu'est ce que tu as, tu es tout rouge.

_-_Euh, alors je l'ai pas rêvé, ça c'est bien passé hier soir. Constata le brun en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et en rougissant légèrement avant de se reprendre, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses sentiments au contraire.

_-_Tout dépend de ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé demanda sarcastiquement le rouquin. Ce qui eu pour effet de recevoir un regard mauvais de la part d'Harry

_-_Ron, écoute je peux tout t'expliquer commença le brun peu sur tout compte fait de savoir expliquer à son meilleur ami que finalement il était totalement amoureux de lui et cela depuis un certain temps.

_-_ Tient, tu ne m'appelles plus amour ce matin, enfin si tu y tiens, je t'écoute. Mais si tu veux me dire que tu es amoureux de moi et bien ça je le sais déjà !

-Non, mais pas du tout ! Je suis pas amoureux de toi, mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ! S'écria il. Mentant effrontément.

_-_Oh et bien c'est dommage pour moi répondit Ron un peu déçu, mais décidé à dire la vérité à Harry. Parce que moi, je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis un moment déjà. Avoua t il prenant la même teinte que ses cheveux.

_-_Quoi, c'est vrai balbutia Harry.

_-_Harry, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi si je te mens ! Oui Harry Potter, je t'aime comme je ne pourrais jamais plus aimer. Dit il tout bas.

Harry ne lui répondit pas avec des mots à la place il se jeta sur lui et lui ravit ses lèvres qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps déjà.

_Retour à l'interview_

_-_Wouah laissa échapper Colin. C'est si romantique votre déclaration. Finalement vous pouvez remercier le punch et Malfoy !

_-_C'est dur à dire mais c'est vrai admit Ron, qui ne pouvait toujours pas s'encadrer la fouine.

_-_Après notre déclaration ce qui m'a le plus marqué c'est nos vœux lors de notre mariage dit rêveusement Harry.

_-_Vous voulez bien me les dire demanda curieusement le petit blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard chargé d'amour et de tendresse, où perçait une grande complicité.

_-_OK Creevey. Mais si ça sort d'ici t'es mort rajouta Ron un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il se plaça devant son époux un genoux à terre il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes, il encra son regard dans le sien et il recommença pour la deuxième fois ses vœux à l'homme qu'il aime : « Harry, ces derniers temps, je t'ai vu changé du petit garçon que tu étais, au merveilleux homme rayonnant que tu es devenu aujourd'hui. Et je sais Harry toute la chance que j'ai que tu m'es choisi aujourd'hui pour t'appartenir. Je t'aime plus que ma vie elle-même ».

Sans perdre une minute Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux encore, tant ses mots le touchaient, prit la suite « Ma vie a commencé quand je t'ai rencontré. Et ta foi en moi m'a donné le courage de devenir l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je t'aime plus que ma vie elle-même ». A peine eu t il fini de parler qu'il s'approcha de son époux pour un baiser enflammé.

_-_C'était vraiment très beau. Vous savez, maintenant que je sais quand vous avez commencé à vous aimer, c'est dingue personne n'a rien vu constata Colin plus pour lui-même que pour les jeunes hommes.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire des amoureux qui le regardaient.

_-_Bien, je présume que vous avez encore d'autres souvenirs. Demanda t il avide d'anecdotes.

_-_Oui , lui répondit le roux, mais ceux là, on va les garder pour nous. Lui dit il en lançant une regard lubrique à son époux qui le regarda de façon gourmande

Colin, décida de laisser les deux jeunes hommes à leurs souvenirs, il choisit donc de s'éclipser discrètement après tout il savait déjà assez de choses pour un bon article.

Harry et Ron eux revivaient leur nuit de noce, la première fois où ils s'étaient unis. Cette nuit, leur première nuit dans tous les sens du terme.

_Flash-back_

Ils s'étaient enfuis de leur soirée pour se retrouver dans leur cocon. Harry s'était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait son époux retirer sa robe de cérémonie. Ron qui avait senti le regard d'Harry, se retourna et s'approcha pour faire face à l'homme qui avait volé son coeur. Harry le regardait avec ce petit regard qu'il aimait tant, fait à la fois de force et de velours.

Le brun lui agrippa les fesses et l'approcha de lui et l'attira en travers de ses jambes. Il se mit à l'embrasser à même le tissu de sa chemise. Pendant que Ron caressait ses cheveux.

_-_Ron, déshabille moi. Chuchota t il en rougissant

Comment résister à ses joues rosées et à ses yeux où dansent des étoiles. Avec une lenteur affolante la chemise tomba, puis le pantalon, aucune parole échangée, juste des regards et des sourires tendres pour éloigner cette angoisse qui petit à petit leur étreignait le ventre. Bientôt, Harry se retrouva nu face au regard plus qu'appréciateur du rouquin qui laissa échapper quelques mots :

_-_Merlin, tous les plus grands sorciers se sont penchés sur ton berceau. Tu es parfait.

_-_Voyons voir ce qu'il en ai de toi amour glissa sensuellement Harry d'une voix rauque. Et à son tour il effeuilla son époux avec douceur et respect.

_-_Ce que tu es beau laissa échapper le brun en faisant courir ses mains du bas de sa cuisse en remontant pour flatter les hanches, les côtes.

_-_Harry ? Demanda Ron. Le brun n'eu pas besoin de se questionner plus sur le sens de la question. Mais pour lui la réponse était évidente, il avait besoin que Ron prenne soin de lui, s'occupe de lui. Et ça tombait bien, puisque Ron lui était celui qui avait besoin de se sentir utile. Puisque entre eux, il n'y avait pas de faiblesse.

Alors, il grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit aguichant le plus qu'il le pouvait son époux. Puis lorsqu'il fut au milieu il se retourna, allongé sur le dos, se surélevant en prenant appui sur ses coudes regardant son amour le dévorer du regard. Il tendit sa main en une invitation muette de le rejoindre. Mais Ron s'assis au pied du lit et attrapa délicatement le pied droit de son compagnon et le caressa doucement comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde. Puis il se pencha et embrassa la cheville du brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

Puis encore très lentement, mais sûrement, il remonta en déposant des petits baisers papillon le long de la jambe. Un coup de langue le long de son aine. Il remonta en mordillant le long de la ligne de poils bruns vers le nombril qu'il s'empressa de visiter deux fois. Avant de reprendre son ascension pour découvrir ses courbes avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Laissant une traînée brûlante sur le corps de son époux qui se tortillait sous ses délicieux assauts. Mais arrivé à la hauteur de l'estomac, Harry qui ne pouvait plus supporter de rester inactif, saisi le roux par la nuque pour le forcer à interrompre sa torture par un baiser puissant et autoritaire.

Ron laissa son corps prendre appui sur celui d'Harry et laissa son poids se répartir de manière à ne pas gêner son compagnon. Et peu à peu, il sentit la chaleur d'Harry l'envahir comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Harry faisait courir ses doigts agiles le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant des frissons se répercuter dans tout son être. Il se pencha sur le brun, qui avait les yeux à demi fermés, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois. Ce dernier entrouvrit les siennes et il accueilli avec grâce son baiser.

Puis, il repris l'exploration du corps qu'il souhaiter avoir sien. Ses mains découvrant ses mamelons dressés sur lesquels elles s'attardèrent arrachant plusieurs gémissements à son partenaire :

_-_Ron….

_-_Mouis ? Demanda le roux sachant pertinemment qu'Harry était à l'agonie autant que lui-même d'ailleurs. Il planta ses yeux dans le regard vert et y lu toute la frustration que le brun endurait, mais aussi toute la tendresse et la confiance que le brun lui accordait.

Alors, il laissa ses mains caressaient la peau douce descendant toujours plus bas et enfin en plantant ses yeux rieurs dans les yeux de son mari, il atteignit le désir tendu de celui-ci. Tout d'abord de simple affleurement, puis une caresse plus franche plus appuyée. Le moment était magique, il était tellement dur, tellement doux entre ses doigts. A ce moment, là ; il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Leurs corps se découvrant, leurs souffles saccadaient par ses nouvelles émotions et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

_-_Ca va mieux demanda t il taquin.

_-_Beaucoup …. mieux…. hoqueta le brun.

Alors que le brun se cambra contre la main de son homme, Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse simplement dans sa main, non. Alors en dispersent des coups de langue de-ci de-là sur le torse du brun, il descendit à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Harry qui anticiper les mouvement de son conjoint se senti durcir, plus qu'il ne le croyait possible au moment où cette bouche vénérée l'englouti sans préambule. Il cru étouffer tellement la sensation était forte. Quand à Ron, il se fit un plaisir de laisser sa langue découvrir cette peau lisse et brûlante sur laquelle il entreprit de longs va et viens voluptueux. Sentant le sexe d'Harry grossir et se réchauffer tout à coup, il resserra l'étau de ses lèvres et dans un cri extatique le brun se libéra en lui. Une dernière flatterie sur le membre rose avant de remonter vers son visage où il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon impétueuse et possessive. Baiser qui d'après Harry représentait complètement Ron.

_-_Comment on fait lâcha le rouquin avant de se rendre compte de sa question ? Alors il se mit à rire suivi d'Harry.

_-_Heureusement, qu'il n'y a aucun journaliste dans cette pièce Monsieur Weasley Potter sinon, votre réputation serait foutue lui répondit le brun ponctuant sa réponse d'un baiser sur le nez de son compagnon.

_-_Niagniania ! Puis il prit un air sérieux qu'il avait rarement et ajouta. Je ne veux pas de blesser ….

_-_Je sais, mais je veux te voir même si d'après tous les livres que nous a fait lire Hermione, pour une première fois ce n'est pas la meilleure position.

_-_Tu es sur ?

_-_Je suis sûr que j'ai froid Monsieur mon mari, n'auriez vous pas un moyen de me réchauffer ? Questionna il en lui lançant un regard lubrique.

_-_Voyons, voyons, il faut que je prenne le temps de la réflexion pouffa le rouquin faisant une moue sensuelle.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, et il referma ses bras autour de son cou, rivant son corps au sien en faisant onduler son bassin contre l'érection douloureuse de son collaborateur de luxure.

_-_Toi, tu perds rien pour attendre siffla t il le souffle coupé.

Sans savoir comment, il réussi à attraper sa baguette et un des multiples oreillers à la tête de leur lit. Puis il souleva les hanches de son amour pour glisser le cousin sous ses fesses. Il profita pour faire connaissance avec elles, parfaitement rondes et musclées à la peau douce et tiède. Profitant que son mari se perde dans les sensations qu'il lui procurait, il lubrifia ses doigts. D'une main, il se remit à caresser d'abord ses testicules sensibles, puis son membre qui reprenait de l'ampleur. De l'autre, il trouva l'entrée jusqu'alors inviolée de son aimé et commença par en faire plusieurs fois le tour pour l'habituer à sa présence. Puis tout en douceur, il introduisit un premier doigt, l'anneau de chair se détendait au fur et à mesure de ses aller et venue et de ses mouvements circulaires. Il chercha les lèvres d'Harry pour un baiser entier et prenant. Et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il introduisit un second doigt. Le brun sous lui, se crispa une fraction de seconde avant de s'abandonner de nouveau aux mains si adroites. Tout en continuant sa préparation, il délaissa le membre tendu pour se consacrer aux mamelons tendus qui réclamaient que l'on s'occupent d'eux. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire se cambrer un peu plus son partenaire. Il profita de cet effet pour introduire un troisième doigt, et approfondit sa caresse. Harry poussa un petit cri tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de Ron et se mit à trembler.

_-_Harry ? Questionna le rouquin inquiet de faire une maladresse.

_-_Recommence supplia ce dernier haletant s'il te plait.

Ron sourit comprenant qu'il avait simplement toucher sa prostate et fut même un tentiné fier d'avoir provoquer de telle réaction. Voir Harry s'accrocher à lui les yeux voilés avait décuplé son besoin d'être en lui. Il continua sa préparation quelques instants encore, mais bientôt, il sentait que lui-même allait craquer, car les gémissements et les petits cris que poussaient Harry l'excitaient au plus au point et avaient fait grimper en flèche son désir.

Il retira ses doigts lentement de peur de le blesser, il fit, fit des protestations d'Harry. Et se positionna entre ses jambes, puis attira lentement ses hanches vers lui. Yeux dans les yeux, Ron se pencha vers son mari pour l'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres douces sur les lèvres fraîches d'Harry et commença en entrer en lui, ne le quittant pas du regard, attentif au moindres signes de souffrance. Et ils ne tardèrent pas à se manifester sous la forme de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux, et les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés. Ron s'arrêta, il n'était pas beaucoup entré, ainsi déjà, la sensation était délicieuse, mais il se détestait pour trouver cela agréable alors, qu'Harry en souffrait.

Mais ce fut Harry qui le surprit, il croisa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, en le faisant glisser totalement en lui. Son anneau de chair exerçant une pression constante sur, le membre palpitant du roux. Ron prit plusieurs longues goulées d'air, il avait fermé les yeux pour s'empêcher d'exploser tout de suite tellement la sensation était euphorisante. Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il rencontra deux orbes vertes qui avaient une lueur unique, qu'ils ne leur connaissaient pas, et il s'y noya volontairement. Ce fut Harry qui bougea le premier, au début pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais les frissons que son mouvement provoqua le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnèrent l'envie folle d'en avoir plus. C'est à ce moment là que Ron reprit les choses en mains, et amorça des va et viens profonds d'une lenteur affligeante, mais qui atteignaient à chaque coups de reins la prostate du brun. Harry en perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ni depuis combien de temps. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que cette sensation de bien être et de chaleur continue à jamais. D'ailleurs, il en fit par à son époux :

_-_R … Ro …. Ron …

Ce dernier ralenti ses mouvements, vigilant à ce que disait Harry. Ce qui eu pour effet de permettre au brun de s'exprimer clairement.

_-_Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne t'arrêtes jamais lui ordonna t il d'une voix chancelante où perçait le plaisir.

Ron sourit heureux. Il augmenta la cadence, les mains du brun qui ne savaient plus où se poser, agrippèrent frénétiquement le traversin. Harry se sentait aspiré dans un tourbillon violent de sensations et s'y laissa tomber avec joie. Ron, lui tentait de garder le contrôle de ses sentiments pour prolonger au maximum ce moment. Mais, il senti les muscles d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui augmentant la pression sur son membre qui ne demandait que la libération. Et c'est ensemble en hurlant le non de l'autre qu'ils se libérèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent pris dans un tourbillon qui leur fit tout oublier, seul eux comptaient.

Ron se dégagea de son époux pour rouler sur le côté et se blottir dans ses bras, il avait besoin de le sentir proche de lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, émus et bouleversés. Plus rien ne les séparerait. C'est sur cette pensée que le jeune couple plongea dans un sommeil régénérant.

_Fin du flash-back_

_-_Oui cette nuit a été géniale se souvint Ron qui se retrouvait avec Harry sur les genoux. Celui ci d'humeur taquine s'empressa d'ajouter :

_-_Et ce fut de loin ta meilleure performance ! Il ajouta un soupir digne d'une tragédienne pour appuyer ses paroles.

_-_Quoi, s'écria le rouquin outré. Avant d'apercevoir la lueur de malice dans les yeux vert. Ah oui vraiment ? On va voir ça. Il lança Harry sur le canapé et se plaça sur lui à califourchon. Vous savez que vous devez être puni pour ce mensonge Monsieur Potter-Weasley. Et sans laisser une échappatoire un brun, il se mit à le chatouiller, les éclats de rire du brun faisant échos aux siens.

Le lendemain matin se fut Hedwige qui les réveilla tenant dans son bec la dernière édition du Quiddich magasine à travers les siècles. Où l'on pouvait lire :

**_Potter-Weasley contre Weasley-Potter :_**

Histoire simple de deux personnes qui s'aiment et qui pourrait se résumer en quelques mots :

_Des paroles de douceur  
Des moments de bonheur  
Des regards échangés  
Un zeste de complicité  
Des étoiles dans les yeux  
La joie d'être deux  
Main dans la main  
Suivre le même chemin  
Des rêves plein le coeur  
Que du plaisir, aucune rancoeur  
Aimer et oublier  
Les blessures du passé  
Juste la magie de l'amour  
Une belle vie pour toujours_

Colin Creevey.


	2. RAR

Moui, moui je sais j'aurais pu répondre avant …. Pardon, pardon. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais n'est ce pas ?

D'abord, merci à tous pour votre soutien. Et plus particulièrement à :

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu est toujours la première à reviewer ! Gros bisous. Vanilly

**Stupid Axolot** : je suis ravie d'être arrivé à te détendre ! Oui, je me suis essayée à l'humour, alors, tu parles si je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Bisous à bientôt j'espère. Vanilly.

**Choucroute** : Oui, je sais combien tu tiens à colin, alors c'était normal qu'à un moment ou a un autre il apparaisse ! Merci pour ton soutien.

**Nanakay** : je vais y arriver à te faire changer d'avis et à te montrer tous les avantages des Harry/Ron. Si, si ! Bisous. Vanilly

**Elyzedirector elymilly** : le nombre de review monte ! Lentement, mais sûrement ! Merci pour tous tes compliments.

**Kalie** : ouahh, tu t'es lâchée sur cette review ! Mais en réalité, j'adore moi aussi tous les petits détails des fics qui me plaisent. Donc, je suis heureuse ! Merci, merci d'être présente à, chaque fois avec autant d'enthousiasme. Bisous Vanilly.

**Griselle **: j'avoue que pour les noms, je me suis peut être un peu laissée aller ! Mais on se moque pas de Rouplette ! S'il te pousse un truc tu sais ou, tu sais n'oublie pas de me prévenir…. En tout cas merci d'être présente et de me soutenir à chaque fois que je me lance ! Gros bisous.

**Babyboop** : Merci d'avoir laisser un message bourré de compliments ! Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! Bisous. Vanilly.

**Pouetpouet** : Dit donc toi on peut compter sur toi pour les analyses. C'est exactement ça que je voulais faire passer. Merci. Bisous. Vanilly.

Alors voilà, cette fois c'est la fin. Sniff sniff. Mais bon, je suis en préparation de ma première fic à chapitre centré sur le couple Ron/Harry.

A bientôt.

Vanilly


End file.
